


Dying Is Easy, Living Is Hard

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, During Canon, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-24
Updated: 2006-09-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: The consequences of what they do hit home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

DYING IS EASY, LIVING IS HARD  
By Shorts

Lifting his head, Dean squinted through a red haze of pain, searching for any sign of his brother. He surrendered to gravity and dropped back flat on the floor, his hand resting protectively over the wound in his chest. A parting gift from the demon he had just sent back to hell.

This wasn’t the way this hunt was supposed to end. All the years and all the hunts leading up to this moment should have prepared them, but instead the price of banishing the demon had been too high after all.

Breathing shallowly, Dean remembered how the day had started, wishing he was back before any of this happened.

*******

The warm, sleepy weight of Sam sprawled across him, and the lazy play of fingers dancing over his skin, drew Dean up from sleep.

“You’re awake,” said Sam.

“What gave me away?” mumbled Dean, lifting his hand to card his fingers through Sam’s unruly hair.

“This,” answered Sam, pressing his thigh down on Dean’s thickening erection. 

Gasping, Dean’s hips twitched against the inviting pressure. Exhaling a soft hum he tilted his head, exposing his throat to soft lips and sharp teeth. Allowing his eyes to drift close, he focused on the firm, calloused hands maneuvering his hips and legs to accommodate Sam’s longer body. The unexpected hard pinch on his nipple caused him to jump and his eyes flashed open.

Sam grinned down at him, using his thumb to soothe the sting. “Just wanted to make sure you knew just who you were with.”

“How could I mistake you for anyone else?” countered Dean. “No one else I know is as freakishly tall as you.”

Snorting, Sam ducked his head and ran the flat of his tongue over the angry red peak before nipping with his front teeth.

“Sam,” warned Dean, clenching his fingers and tugging on Sam’s hair.

“Still checking,” chuckled Sam, and mouthed the smooth skin over Dean’s stomach, causing the muscles to twitch.

The faint click was loud in the silence and Dean bent his legs, granting Sam easier access. Cool, long fingers slipped deep inside sending a chill up his spine as he was stretched with the slick gel. Stretching out an arm, he scattered paper and pen off the nightstand until his hand closed on a condom packet. “Here.”

Sam eased his fingers free and took the offered packet and tore it open, sheathing himself quickly. “Ready?”

Nodding, Dean found himself pulled closer as Sam angled him upward, using the thighs of his bent legs to support Dean’s hips. Biting his lower lip, he couldn’t stop the grimace as Sam entered him.

“Okay?” Sam’s voice had lowered, and he stilled his movements.

“Yeah, just give me a minute,” ground out Dean, relishing the initial sensation of pleasure and pain as Sam’s thick girth impaled him.

Swallowing, Sam remained unmoving until Dean anchored his heels behind his thighs, using pressure to encourage him to continue.

Dean’s skin prickled with delicious chills as Sam pushed smooth and deep inside him. Adjusting his legs, he slid his ankles upward to rest on the small of Sam’s back. 

Bracing his weight on his hands, Sam hovered above Dean, breathing heavily through his mouth as he gazed down at him. He set a slow rhythm, almost pulling completely free before once again sliding inside.

Dean ran his hands down Sam’s chest and stomach, watching the muscles clench and relax as Sam undulated his hips with each thrust. Reaching further down, he traced where they were joined, feeling the hard shaft work its way in and out with the tip of his fingers and Sam increased his speed and force.

“Not gonna last long,” choked Sam, his hands clenching the tangled bedding. Shifting his weight, he scooted closer to use his entire body behind each bruising snap of his hips.

Taking himself in hand, Dean started to stroke in time to Sam’s thrusts, striving toward completion as pleasure jolted through him at the change of angle. The force that Sam was pounding into him was causing the entire bed to rock.

“Sam!” Dean forced the word out through clenched teeth as he spilled over his fist, clamping his legs tight as every muscle in his body went taut as he rode out his orgasm.

Fighting the restrictive strength of Dean’s legs, Sam grunted with each erratic thrust, his mouth opening in a silent groan as he came.

Collapsing back on the bed, the breath was knocked out of Dean as Sam dropped heavily on top of him. “Can’t breathe.”

“Sorry,” mumbled Sam, forcing limbs unwilling to move to ease out and roll beside Dean.

Turning his head, Dean took in the complete and utterly satisfied look on his brother’s face. Warmth filled his chest as he continued to gaze at him.

“What?” asked Sam, peeking back at him with one eye, heavy lidded beneath long eyelashes.

“Nothing,” sighed Dean, looking away and at the ceiling. It wouldn’t do to go there, he didn’t do chick moments.

“I’ll give you first shower,” yawned Sam, removing the used condom and dropping it in the waste basket beside the bed.

“Huh,” grunted Dean, slowly rolling out of bed. “You just don’t want to move.”

“That, too,” grinned Sam, shoving a pillow beneath his head and closing his eyes.

“Well, don’t get too comfortable,” said Dean, heading for the bathroom. “We’ve got to get a move on.”

“Another demon to take down,” sighed Sam, frowning slightly. “I know.”

*******

They had taken different sections of the house, searching for the demon. The silence had been shattered by Sam’s short, cut off yell, and Dean ran to reach his brother. Charging toward the room Sam had entered, he hit the closed door with his shoulder, but it stubbornly held against him. Taking a small step back, he aimed and fired his gun, demolishing the handle and lock. Kicking the door it swung inward, revealing Sam hanging limp with his head thrown back in mid air in front of the demon. A sickly, yellow glow completely engulfed him. 

Without hesitation Dean moved, placing himself between the demon and Sam and taking on the deadly attack in Sam’s place. He saw Sam fall, crumpling to the ground and knew he had been too late.

Straining against the living pain that encompassed every fiber of his being, Dean fumbled with the bottle of holy water in his pocket. Guessing his intentions, the demon struck him, piercing him in the chest and throwing him back through the doorway. Blindly, he flung the water, praying it would find its mark as he hit the floor.

The smell of burnt ozone confirmed the demon was no longer a problem, and here he was, sprawled on the floor unable to get up and move closer to Sam inside the room. Darkness stole over his vision and he welcomed it with open arms.

*******

“ _Dean._ ”

The voice calling to him was a familiar comfort that he clung to despite the lure of slipping back into blessed oblivion. Wondering if he was in heaven or hell, Dean struggled to open his eyes. Whichever the place, he at least knew he wasn’t alone.

Opening his eyes to mere slits, he could only see a haze of white, until a fuzzy dark form entered his line of vision. “Sam?” The worried face came into focus and he was afraid it was only from wishful thinking.

“You’re gonna be okay,” said Sam, relief flooding his features.

“Where . . . ?” started Dean, blinking and trying to comprehend his surroundings.

“Hospital,” answered Sam. “I told them we were climbing over a fence and you impaled yourself on a pole.”

Dean snorted, and wished he hadn’t.

“Well, it was better than trying to explain being stabbed by a demon,” said Sam. “But man, another inch to the right and we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

“What about you?” asked Dean, searching for any sign that Sam was hiding anything from him.

“I’m fine,” assured Sam. “Just a little tired from getting my life force sucked out of me. Other than that, I’m good.”

Dean eased back onto the pillow, suddenly tired, but afraid to surrender to the lure of sleep.

“The doctors say you might be able to leave in a couple of days,” said Sam, placing his hand over Dean’s. 

“I thought I lost you,” said Dean, fighting against the tears that threatened to fall.

“Same here, bro,” said Sam. “When I saw you lying there, blood pooling around you . . .” He swallowed, his throat thick with emotion.

“We’ve always known the risks,” said Dean, turning his hand to clasp their fingers together. “Dying isn’t the hard part, staying alive is.”

“Yeah,” admitted Sam. “But maybe the risks aren’t worth it anymore.”

Dean frowned. The same thoughts had gone through his mind, but how could either of them live with themselves knowing they could save lives and did nothing?

“You don’t even have to say it,” said Sam, a half smirk on his face. “I can read you like a book.”

Dean nodded, then pinned Sam with a look. “You can, can you? Then what am I thinking right now?”

Sam smiled and leaned close to whisper in Dean’s ear. “About how you’re going to nail me to the bed the first chance you get.”

Dean spat out a startled laugh that ended in coughing. “Shit man, don’t do that, or you’re gonna be the one to kill me.” He crossed his arms over his chest in a futile attempt to ease the pain each cough seared through him.

“Yeah, but it’s a helluva lot better way to go,” grinned Sam, settling back in the chair he had been sitting in for two days, keeping watch over his brother.

“When did you say I was breaking out of here?” asked Dean, a spark of mischief in his eyes, replacing the haunted glimmer of what might have been.


End file.
